A Secret No More
by Sunlightego
Summary: Eddie and Patricia are in a secret relationship. How do they react to their relationship not being secret any more? How does Mr. Sweet react? Set in Season 2, but with different events. Sibuna is still the same as it was in Season 2, but Patricia is spending time with Eddie rather than with them... Peddie fluff :)


**A Secret No More**

_Set in Season 2, but with different events. Sibuna is still the same as it was in Season 2, but Patricia is spending time with Eddie rather with them..._

* * *

Patricia went down the stairs at the set time to meet her secret boyfriend. When she reached the last step, there was a glow-in-the-dark paper on the floor with a note on it:

_Meet me in the laundry room. E. x_

She smiled at the note and proceeded to the laundry room. A dim light was coming through the semi-open door. Suddenly, she felt an all-familiar grip holding her waist. "Hey."

"Hey," she said turning around to give Eddie a peck on his lips, "I was just coming."

"I was there early, in case you came early, but had to go make sure that Fabian was still asleep." He said leading her to the laundry room.

"Taking care of Fabian are we, eh?" she teased.

"Ha-ha, no." he deadpanned. "I had to make sure that he didn't notice that I was gone."

Patricia gasped at the sight before her as she entered the laundry room. The laundry room had been transformed into a romantic paradise: little candles were lit up everywhere on a white sheet on the floor, and in the middle of it all were two stacks of pancakes and a jug of OJ.

"I'm guessing I did a great job?" Eddie asked her after he let her take in the sight before her for a couple of minutes.

"You couldn't have done better. It's perfect." She said as she leaned up to kiss him once more.

"As much as I love kissing you, I'm a bit hungry as well. Can we eat? We have plenty of time to kiss later." Eddie said sitting down where there were no candles and dragging Patricia down with him.

"Sometimes I think that you love food more than you love me!" she teased, pretending to be hurt.

"That's a tough choice, but don't worry, you'll always be my number one." He said, leaning over to kiss her.

After they finally finished kissing Patricia chaffed "Look who wants to kiss now!"

"Hey, this is the only chance I get to kiss you in a whole day. Do you know how hard it is pretending to hate you, not sitting next to you in class or not kissing you whenever I want?"

Patricia shut up and decided to stop teasing him for the night. "Let's eat, we have school tomorrow. We can't stay here for long; we have to get some sleep as well."

After they were both finished with their pancakes, Eddie asked "Why are we keeping 'us' a secret?"

"Well, for starters, Amber would freak out and make us a scrapbook, Joy would want me to tell her _all _the details and your father is not the fondest of me." She replied.

"Who cares what my father has to say? The important thing is that I love you and you love me." He assured her. "So… what's the real reason?"

"I don't know. I guess that when a relationship goes public, everyone butts in with their comments and opinions and I don't want any opinions unless I ask for them." She mumbled looking down.

"Yacker, look at me." Eddie said softly, gently tilting her chin upwards so that she was looking at him. "No one will ever butt in with their opinions. They know that we are the two rebels in Anubis House so they won't dare to do it."

"That's true. Thanks Eddie. So, when do you want to go public?" Patricia asked him.

"Whenever you want, but you're saying it like when they ask a gay person when they want to come out of the closet." Eddie joked, earning a small smile from the Brit.

"We'll do it sometime this week, yeah? Now let's get some sleep, we only have about six hours of sleep left." She said, starting to blow out the candles.

After a few minutes, they had put everything back in its place not to awaken any suspicion from their housemates, or worse Victor. They kissed at the foot of the stairs and left for their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Eddie was running a bit later than usual. He went to breakfast in the dining room, only to see Jerome sitting next to Patricia and Alfie sitting across from her. The three seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation, as neither Patricia nor Jerome were wearing their usual smirks and Alfie was… well, he was less like his usual funny self. Eddie growled under his breath and tried to let it go. He knew that they usually sat like this, but the thought of 'Peddie' going public was still fresh in his mind.

As usual, Eddie and Patricia were the last ones to leave for school. That gave them time to kiss, hold hands, or just talk, even if it was only for a few minutes.

When they got to school, Eddie had to go talk to his father about the next father-son lunch or dinner. For the first time ever, Mr. Sweet asked if Eddie has a lady friend. The American nodded but provided no further details. The older Sweet, thinking that his son is still new and awkward to the whole love and dating scene, did not press on for further details, instead, he invited Eddie and his lady friend to go out for dinner with him sometime that week. Little did he know that back in America Eddie had a bad boy's reputation who has had countless girlfriends. Eddie agreed and left to get his books from his locker for the first lesson.

When he got to his locker, Eddie saw Alfie and Jerome talking to Patricia and Fabian. Wait, Fabian? What was he doing there? He is always with Nina and Amber, and speaking of them where were they? He knew that it was nothing- they were just talking- but it still bothered him. Three guys talking to _his_ girlfriend, even though she considered them as her brothers.

When Jerome spotted Mara going to her locker, he went after her, asking her something the upcoming Trigonometry test.

Alfie, Fabian and Patricia looked relieved that Jerome had finally left. They had their 'Scooby-gang' to talk about. Eddie saw Fabian take out an old wrinkly paper, which was in fact a map of the school campus and the Houses, above and underground. Then, Fabian started pointing out places on the old piece of paper.

Eddie saw Patricia looking at Fabian's paper and thought that it was the perfect moment to sneak up behind her. He grabbed her from behind and tickled her. She was taken by surprise and gave whoever it was a kick in the shin with the heel of her ankle boots. Now, it was _his_ turn to be surprised. Normally, when he grabbed her from behind, she would turn slightly and kiss him, but they were at school now, where nobody knew that they are together, so she went for the next best thing.

"Don't do that again, weasel!" she whined pretending to be annoyed.

"But it was a lovely surprise, wasn't it Yacker?" he retorted, reaching for her hand, but restrained himself since there were also Fabian and Alfie with them.

Thinking that this will turn out into a screaming match, Alfie and Fabian left the two alone.

Luckily, Anubis House had a free period, but the housemates rarely spend it all together as a group. Eddie and Patricia decided that instead of in an empty classroom or lounge, they would spend their free period outside in the schoolyard, under the shade of a tree. Forgetting everyone else, they spent their time talking, laughing, and Patricia playing games on Eddie's phone with Eddie looking at her. Suddenly, Eddie realised that there was about half a meter distance from him to his girlfriend, and he did not like it. He started tugging her closer to him, little by little, until she was sitting comfortably on his lap. This sure made kissing a whole lot more comfortable for the couple.

Their free period almost went by without any one of their friends finding them, almost. Sibuna was returning back to school from the Frobisher Library when Alfie spotted the couple making-out. Alfie did a double take and stopped to stare at them to make sure that he was seeing right. Fabian, who was walking a few steps behind Alfie, was reading a pamphlet from the library and did not notice Alfie stop. Thus, he walked straight into him. He looked up at his fellow Sibuna and noticed that he was staring at a couple kissing. Fabian too did a double take when he saw Patricia sitting on top of his roommate. That was not all. The most surprising part was that they were snogging! Didn't they hate each other just before the free period?

The Sibuna girls noticed their boyfriends looking at something. When they looked, Amber let out a loud "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp!" which caused the kissing couple to break apart.

As the four Sibunas got closer to the couple, Eddie did not loosen his grip on Patricia's waist, it only tightened and Patricia who was still on his lap, made no move to get up or free herself from his grip.

"Since when are you two together, I thought you hated each other? How could you not tell me that you're dating? I could've already made you five scrapbooks!" Amber said all in one breath, while Patricia mumbled "Which is why we didn't tell you" under her breath which caused Eddie to let out a small laugh.

Jerome and Mara were going back to school after a short visit to Jerome's dad in prison. When they saw Alfie, Fabian and Nina standing next to Amber who was trying so to remain calm about something, Mara and Jerome thought that they ought to see what was up. As they got closer, they saw Patricia sitting on top of Eddie and Eddie holding her close. Never in a million years, had they expected this!

"You haven't answered me!" Amber whined.

"Yes, we are dating; we have more for a month and a half now." Patricia answered, smiling at Eddie and squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm the love guru of the House!" the blonde diva continued to whine.

"No offense, but we do not need your expertise advice; we can manage on our own. Now if you excuse us, we have a lesson to go to." Patricia said getting up and pushing past her friends to get to school. Seeing his girlfriend do this, Eddie followed suit.

This was why Patricia did not want to go public- she feared people's opinions. However, she was kind of glad that they found out on their own because she had no idea what and how to tell them.

* * *

After school, Eddie asked Patricia to stay at school for a few minutes. He wanted to tell his dad who his lady friend is. She recalled Eddie saying something about his dad inviting Eddie and his unknown lady friend to dinner.

"Dad? Can we come in?" Eddie said knocking on his father's door.

"Yes, yes, come in." Mr. Sweet said relieved that his son finally learnt how to knock instead of barging in like usual. He didn't want Eddie to see him polishing his framed certificates.

"Edison, Ms. Williamson, what are you in trouble for now?" he asked them, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Why do you always assume that we got in trouble? Can't we come here to tell you something?" Eddie asked his father.

"Well, you two are quite well-known for causing trouble around here. What did you want to tell me?" Eric said.

"Remember how you asked me to bring my lady friend to dinner with us? Patricia is _my_ lady friend." Eddie replied quite proud of how he actually managed to say it without stuttering.

"Pardon?"

"Dad, I know you understood me, I'll say it a million times if I have to; Patricia is my girlfriend." The younger Miller-Sweet replied.

"Why her? Ms. Millington is very sweet."

"Well, Ms. Millington is and airhead. _My _Yacker understands me, just like I understand her." Eddie declared squeezing Patricia's hand in reassurance.

"Who am I to tell you who to date? You're old enough to make your own decisions. Ms. Williamson, welcome to the family." Mr. Sweet said, sending a warm smile towards his son's girlfriend.

"Mr. Sweet, we're dating not engaged!" Patricia said.

"For now you're dating. I'm positive that in the future you'll have your family together." The older Sweet reassured with another warm smile.

"Okayyy, dad, we have to get going we have a _lot_ of homework to do. We'll talk tomorrow about the dinner plans." Eddie said, trying to get out of the hot water he got himself into.

"Sure thing, son. See you both tomorrow." Mr. Sweet said getting up from his chair to get a file from the other side of the room.

* * *

When they got to the house, Patricia was instantly dragged to her room and bombarded by Joy. Apparently, Amber had told Joy about Eddie and Patricia being in a secret relationship.

"How could you not tell me that you have a secret boyfriend?" Joy asked as soon as she shut the door to her shared room.

"It's not a secret anymore." Patricia shot back quickly.

"It doesn't matter! How could you keep something like that from me?" Joy whined.

"Because I don't want people in my business." Patricia replied. Normally Patricia would talk to Joy about anything and everything, but lately all Joy was focused on was on how to get Fabian to notice her and ask her out. Patricia didn't want to talk about boys with Joy… as the latter could get a little crazy.

"But we're best friends!" the small brunette argued.

"Yes, but lately you've been more Fabian-crazy than ever. Why would I talk to someone about my new relationship if this someone can't take a hint that her crush likes someone else and is not interested in her?" Patricia said with her voice rising.

Patricia had never spoken to Joy like that so she was taken aback and said nothing.

"That's what I thought."

At dinner, Patricia sat next to Eddie and not next to Joy like she usually does. Jerome noticed the two best friends not sitting next to each other like usual and soon made a comment about it which resulted in him being drenched in water and Patricia storming upstairs and Eddie running after her.

* * *

"What was that about? I thought that she's your best friend!" Eddie said as soon as he closed his girlfriend's room's door after him.

"She is, but she's been really whiny lately. She wants to go out with Fabian. She can't take the hint that he likes Nina!" The Brit explained sitting on her bed.

"True. I mean who wants Fabian? He's always at the library and when he's in our room, he's nerding out the Internet. For some weird reason he's always researching on Ancient Egypt…" Eddie trailed off.

"You know how he's like. Amber loves fashion and he loves Ancient Egypt." Patricia lied. It wasn't all a lie because only Fabian would research and then explains everything to Sibuna. The redhead doesn't want her boyfriend to find out about Sibuna because it could put him in danger if he gets too close.

"Dinner's getting cold downstairs…"

"Fine, let's go. How are you so hungry if you ate less than an hour ago?!"

"Never question my eating habits, Yacker." He said pretending to be serious. "But, I really love eating." He shrugged.

"Come on; let's go before you eat me!" Patricia teased.

"Be serious Yacker. If I eat you, who will I have to tease, kiss and love?"


End file.
